1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to pressure-tight grounded potential bushings and cable fittings which are charged with pressurized gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic boxes which are charged with pressurized gas give rise to a danger that the plastic boxes will burst due to excessive high pressures which might occur with improper handling and such ruptures can occur in the walls, in the closing areas or in the outer seals. Without using special mounting arrangement, it is not possible for safety measures against the inadmissible high pressures to be prevented in conventional prior art boxes.